nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Man
Dark Man is the name of a quartet of Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily in ''Mega Man 5''. Dark Men Dark Man 1 The first Dark Man is green with treads that shoots and tries to run over Mega Man. Dark Man 1's pattern is simple, alternatively, it's hard to avoid and advances again and stops and his speed increases as he receives damage. The Water Wave is the best weapon to use and Mega Man must use the fully charged Mega Buster when the Water Wave is empty; this doesn't neutralize Dark Man 1's shots and deals with the same amount of damage with a trio of units. Dark Man 2 The second Dark Man is silver and he can create electromagnetic barriers around himself and he is the only member of the group without an arm cannon. Dark Man 2 uses his nets and walk towards Mega Man and like the previous one, he increases his speed when damaging him. Using the Crystal Eye can go through his nets and Mega Man must use it on a wall to increase the duo of projectiles hitting him. However, it can only do two units of damage per use; the charged Mega Buster does more damage overall and it rarely hits Dark Man 2. Dark Man 3 The third Dark Man is purple and has a sniper cannon that can paralyze Mega Man with a ring-shaped beam and his right arm's a rapid fire weapon. Dark Man 3's strategy is same as Toad Man and like the Dark Man 1 and Dark Man 2, he increases his speed when damaged. Dark Man 3 and also he fires a trio of ring beams to paralyze Mega Man, so that he can easily hit him. Mega Man can beat him easily by standing close enough to him, jumping at the right moment so the beams are fired above and it misses Mega Man. Attacking this Dark Man easily after a beam of fire ensures an easy victory. The Gyro Attack can hit him when airborne after he landed and Mega Man must make sure when the up button is pressed on the D-pad and it deals less damage than a charged Mega Buster so the Mega Buster is better to wipe out this Dark Man. Dark Man 4 Dark Man 4 is the one that impersonated Proto Man to frame Dr. Wily and he has no scarf and has a different whistle tone. The final Dark Man's attack appears to be a combination of the previous three Dark Men. He never increases speed when damaged. The final Dark Man can deflect the Star Crash as it can be difficult to hit him with it as Mega Man can easily miss. With Beat saved, Mega Man must use him. Beat can hit the final Dark Man where ever he is saving time and energy. Other media Dark Man 2 only appeared in The Day the Moon Fell and Brain Bots in Ruby Spear's Mega Man animated series. All four Dark Men only appeared in the manga, Mega Man Megamix. All four Dark Men only appeared in Appearance in Japan in the Ova, Mega Man Upon a Star. Trivia All the four Dark Men can be damaged by Beat if Mega Man has Beat, unlike the other Robot Masters. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits